


The one where Logan should have been wiser

by TheGan



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGan/pseuds/TheGan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ain’t Catwoman, gumbo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Logan should have been wiser

Logan eyes the loft wearily.  
“Why in the ProfessorX name if I had to end up with a crazy thief with a cat problem it wasn’t with the sexy one?!”  
“You ENDED UP with the sexy one!”  
Logan huffs cutting out the other’s answer and decides to try for the kitchen. Good idea.  
“You ain’t Catwoman, gumbo!”  
Where exactly has Remy gone to? Oh fuck it. Logan studies the content of the pot and takes a sip of what is slowly boiling. Bad idea.  
“Oh!” Remy’s voice from the other room sounds like smugness and Logan’s regret. “Take it easy on the gumbo, it’s very spicy.”  
A very bad idea indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know anymore. I wrote this at work… what I’m doing with my life?


End file.
